To survive
by Melody Starr31
Summary: Claire and Owen try to move on after the battle with the IRex but its hard to survive when you're heart broken. Together they must go back to the island and clean up the brokenness of the island and themselves. Meanwhile someone of importance is trying to make it off the island alive and survive to see another day and hopefully her big brother.


**AN: Just something i cam up with to start off a story. If i write a few chapters and people really are interested I'll keep going otherwise this might just be a small burst of imagination that ends quickly. I hope you enjoy and would love reviews and ideas! This is the only first chapter and it is slow and I haven't written in a LONG time.**

Claire sat with grays head in her lap, Zach next to her trying not to fall asleep as they waiting for Karen and her husband. They had arrived at the safe center earlier that morning. They all ached and were covered in minor scratches and bruises and were ready to sleep. The doctors who looked over them said that they should all be fine. Despite this however, Claire felt sick to her stomach and wanted to throw up.

Her mind started racing with thoughts of what would happen next. She couldn't tune them out. She had invested her entire life to this after she graduated from college. What would happen to the island and any remaining dinosaurs? What would she do now? Would she have to go back? If not where else could she go? Surely not with her sister who was getting divorced. What about Owen? What was he going to do now that he had nowhere else to go either?

She wish Owen hadn't left so soon after they arrived at the shelter. She understood why he suggested she spent time with her nephews as a family. He also stated it would be awkward if he was around when her sister got here. But he did help save their lives and Karen would love to meet him. She just didn't want to be alone she told herself. Yes she had the boys with her but she had spent a majority of all the chaos with Owen. He had seen her at her worst when she was ready to give up. He understood her and not many people did- given the fact she never let them in.

Coming back from her thoughts Claire looked up and saw her sister walking towards them. She nudged Gray and got stood up; shoving the boys gently towards their mom. She watched as they all hugged and cried together. Her mind still wasn't fully present and she barely heard her sister ask if she was ok. Nodding her head and finally letting the tears fall she hugged her sister

The hug was short lived though. As soon as she was welcomed to her sister's warm arms they were gone. All the warmth in her body disappeared. Her heart ached and she let out an unsteady breath.

She was alone now. There was no one to help her. To support or take care of her. Listen to her cry or hold her.

She hadn't let anybody in for so long -including her sister- that there was no one to comfort her. To tell her it's ok or even just cry together in relief that they were alive. Maybe being alive after all of this wasn't the best thing. Perhaps it would be easier if she had died. She wouldn't feel so lost and heartbroken. So confused.

That's when she spotted him though. Owen Grady. Her heart skipped a beat when he made eye contact with her from across the shelter. That's why she was alive. Because of him. Her eyes started to water again as images of the past day played back in her head.

She was broken. And Owen knew it; even though she may not admit it. She needed a friend; Someone who knew what happened. Someone to comfort her. To love her when she finally needed it. Her visit with her sister was short lived and she was probably felt alone and vulnerable.

Owen made his way towards her, asking every person he passed if they were ok. That's how he distracted himself from his own pain; by putting other before him. He was heart broken too though. He had lost something on the island. Something important and that was dear to him. He lost his last remaining bit of family. His girl.

He stood in front of her now. Looking down into her gorgeous green eyes. They were bright and clear from all the crying she had done.

"What do we do now?" Calire asked.

"Probably stick together; for survival," he answered back.

Calire lowered her head and smiled at his answer. She felt much warmer now. Welcomed. Cared for. Possibly even loved.

She followed him out of the shelter into the warm sunlight; wrapping her arm around his in the process. He looked down at her and smiled; getting lost in her green eyes for a second time.

The world slowly started to come into view as she opened her eyes slowly. The sun light coming from the windows on the far wall were almost blinding causing her to shield her eyes. The air was muggy and smelled of iron, chlorine, and rubbing alcohol. The ground beneath her was cold and helped soothed the back of her aching left leg. Her head however felt like shit.

Propping herself up on her elbow she used her other hand to check for a bump on the back of her head. Running her hand through her long brown hair she felt a bump about the size of a baseball. What had happened? She couldn't remember.

As the girls vision became clearer and things came into focus she looked around at her surroundings. There was first aid equipment littering the floor and quite a few bloodied bandages. Same with the first aid tables and cots. They were covered in blood. She checked out herself too, making sure there were no more injuries or bruises. The red tank top she wore branded the Red Cross symbol on it with the word "lifeguard".

That's when she realised where she was and most of what had happened. She was in the Aquatic Park first aid station. She had been working the top of one of the many slides when she had passed out and hit her head. One of the other guards must have seen her fall and carried her to the first aid station. But that still didn't explain why no one else was here.

Cringing, she put a had to her forehead as her vision went blurry. She was straining her brain. Most likely a concussion she told herself. She took a few deep breaths in hopes it would help her from preventing fainting again. When her head was clear though her eyes shot open and bolted up onto her feet; ignoring her screaming head. Wobbly, she ran to the windows looking onto to the water park.

"Fucking shit," she whispered to herself slowly.

Outside of the window were dead pterodactyls littering the ground, in the pools, and on the slides. There were also a few corpses that had been unlucky and made into more than a tasty snack. However there was no sign of any life. No people. No dinosaurs. Nothing.

Taking a deep breathe the girl turned away from the window and leaned against it. She put her hand over her face and tried to tell herself it was all a dream. She'd wake up in a minute with one of the other guards standing over her; the warm sun on her face and the sound of rushing water ringing in her ears.

But no. she didn't wake up and there was no one here.

Sliding her hands down her face she let out a shaky breath through her mouth. She wouldn't let defeat win. She would find out what happened and she would survive.

Her breathing started to pick up and her left leg felt as if it were on fire. She pushed herself from the window and managed to hobble to the desk across the room and into the desk chair. Looking down at her leg the skin was irritated and red.

Unclasping her prosthetic leg she slid it off and took a closer look at the skin. It was chaffed and red from sweating for who knows how long. She wheeled herself over to one of the sinks, grabbing a rag and soaking it in cool water. She cleaned it and made sure it was clean before she wheeled herself back to the desk.

Pushing through her aching head she thought about what to do next. Would anyone be in the control center for her to get a hold of? Worth a shot she thought. She picked up the radio on the desk and clicked the talk button.

"Aquatic park to control, is anyone there?"

She waited a minute but only received the usual silence.

"Control is anyone there?"

No response.

If control wasn't answering on the radio no one would. They were all on the same channel and she wasn't hearing anything.

Clipping the radio to her short she reached for the phone. She dialed control but there was no connection. Not one ring. Not even a disconnected call. Nothing.

Slamming the phone on the desk the girl spun around in the chair and threw her head back. She could feel the hot tears starting to pool in her eyes. She wouldn't be defeated though. She wiped her eyes and turned back to the desk, looking at the map above it. She knew where she could find safe shelter and how to get there. But she didn't know if the journey would be safe.

But she would not let defeat win.

"Ok Brianna," she cracked her knuckles and picked up her fake leg, "You can do this. After all your name does mean strength."


End file.
